oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lilac-Kat/My (belated) review of the movie at 2:00 AM because reasons
I'm gonna regret this in the morning...oh wait it's already technically morning...ugh... *I FORGOT ABOUT THE REAL JACKALOPE AAAAAAHHH *Didn't honestly expect them to start with the crossroads scene, but I like it. Sets up the rest of the movie nicely. *Also didn't realize she was the drive of the helicopter. Would've thought one of her assistance would've done that. *Ooh, air raid siren. Dunno why but I like that little touch. *"PUT YOUR BACK INTO THAT CHEDDAR!!!" is still the best line XD *"Do we drop the net before or after it eats the shrinking cheese?" Why did I think of the "On three or after three?" line from Pitch Perfect? *How on earth did they repair the ice cream truck after the ginormous knocked it over like that? *For some reason I never could hear the "Also, they're crazy expensive" line on the preview, but this makes sense now. *I sense a strange sexual tension between Oona and Otis after that conversation lol. Then again, Oona kinda does that to everybody... *"Adds another block to tower right as something comes to knock it down" cliche *ding* *Just how many things can you do by pulling on the tabs below the lapels? First the balloon suit, then the mirror suit, and later the _________??? *I'm curious as to whether Millie Davis held onto that mouse long enough for it to poop on her hands or not. I've held a mouse before, it doesn't take long...XD *Hehehe, the "something very odd has happened" sounded harmonized *I so wish you guys could've seen just how hard I flipped out at seeing the title sequence, because for some reason I forgot literally every movie has to have some title sequence and opening credits in it and had NO IDEA IT WAS COMING. But it was definitely so well done, and I SQUEEEEEEEEEED at seeing the old cast up there too! :D Just everything about it was so amazing aaaaaaahhh!! (I'm watching it the second time and still freaking out just as hard) *Movie rips off space pinball scene from School House Rock's "Little Twelvetoes" video. *ding* *Why on earth would you allow the word 'moist' in a kid's movie? Is that what changed the rating to TV-Y7? Kerry? *"Sitting by the fireplace wearing a bathrobe and drinking coffee in order to come across as nice" cliche. *ding* *Also Alpha, people still say "Psyche!" today, it wasn't exclusively from the 80s. (Which reminds me of something I forgot to ask: exactly how many cows did you have during the movie?) *Weird Tom tapping his foot at the beginning of the music video looks like he's going into some weird fetish convulsions... D: *I wanna say that guy is a disgrace to clarinet players everywhere, but he actually has good form on the keys, dammit. *Although I did find all the band instruments hilarious *That is NOT how you play a violin! *MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW *Do government organizations even have market shares? Am I missing something? *Okay so I found it hilarious that Orchid and Ohlm are sitting as far away from each other on the park bench as they can XD #partnergoals #jk *Wow...okay, Otis...he's like 99% calm/cool/collected but WATCH OUT FOR THAT ONE PERCENT HOLY CRAP *Hahahaha the jackalope shorts are back! My station took them away and I've missed them :'( *Burrito eating in microphone because burritos. #totallynottacobellproductplacement *Who even has windows that open like that...? (although it's definitely funny bc Otis tries to show his lack of respect for them by making them stoop to get it haha) *When Orchid said "We gotta take this Sherman DOWN!" I thought of Flying Saucers's Halloween idea that she goes around in her humongous Sherman tank and got real scared for a sec... *Okay, so throughout this episode I noticed many themes/motifs from my fanfic "All Mixed Up!", which of course was completed around the time they would've started working on the script for the movie, and I'm wondering if some of the creators actually read it or something. First one is Ohlm's anagramming, of course. *I feel like Christian Distefano actually has relatives named Lily and Jake. *Loved Olympia's monologue about what they're trying to accomplish, even moreso with Otis's reaction to calm her down. She delivered that so well, 10/10. *THE BEDTIME HAHAHAHA! Also when he said 'bigger than us, faster than us,' I wanted to break out into Hamilton raps. *The Big O's speech reminds me of those Barbie commercials where the girl is seen in many adult settings making typical kid speeches and then it cuts to her playing with her dolls. *Props to the actor for memorizing that speech at a very young age *applause* *That is definitely not a square. What exactly qualifies you to be the Big O, again? *What Weird Tom describes is essentially how my dad got his first office. Except the cubicles have now since been torn out and it's a classroom now, so not much better. *Olympia looks younger and more helpless without her uniform...awh cummere, I'll wrap you up in a little sushi roll so you feel better, k? *There's a black fuzzy caterpillar crawling across the road and I can't stop laughing even though this scene is super serious XD XD XD *For one strange second when Olympia said she was too sad to walk, I legit thought Otis was gonna carry her... o.O *They were not that far apart a moment ago, cameras. *ding* *Olympia's face after hearing the name of Soundcheck's song makes me think of the scene from Zootopia when Judy keeps clicking through the radio stations because all the songs are depressing. *How many instruments does Danny T play, again? *This is actually a really well-written song. Kudos to Paul Buckley! *The way Oona said it kinda got away from her made me want to cry :'( *The tableau of the four of them in the warehouse looks like a perfect Instagram filter. Hey, wait a second... *gets idea* *Is that the same Ringo? He looks different... *I kinda wanna take back what I said about this song after Johnny J's solo :P *The way Ms. O went down that slide is how I broke my arm when I was 5. That was not at all safe of her. tsk tsk tsk *How did she get sand in her hands? *Okay the ending with them all crying was golden XD *JOHNNY J THOUGH *Did anyone else think Olympia was going to school for a sec? Would any of them actually go to school if they got laid off from Odd Squad? Hmm...have to think on this one... *At first I thought she was humming the Odd Squad theme, but now I think it's one of the other soundtrack tunes. For some reason the Break Room one comes to mind, idk. *Her phone probably lost its charge, Alpha... *Otis's reaction to the Oddometer is priceless *What exactly is going on in that newspaper clipping with the cats in lab coats and rakes? *Just gonna take a quick break and announce that it is now 3:07 AM. Gotta keep pushing through... *Love how they made it look like she intentionally used her sweater to string the things together, but actually it was an accident. Didn't see that coming and loved it! *No, but look at Mr. Font's caricature on the back window! XD *And we come to our second similarity with AMU - both have Ms. O meeting an agent she somehow caused (not really, in this case) to get kicked off the squad. Also, this proves my theory that once you're off the squad for good (i.e. dishonorably discharged, retirement doesn't necessarily count), you start aging normally again. *I love how Oprah's 80s hair gets bigger every time they do an 80s scene. *Okay, so when I first saw the BTS pic of Kid Shapeshifter on Twitter, I thought it was a fangirl dressing the part in honor of the movie, and happened by luck to get a picture with some of the cast members. Although I did wonder how/why her costume was so good, but now this makes so much more sense and I love that we get to see some of her backstory! *And we have a Back to the Future reference, albeit two years too early. *Why didn't they just use the kids voice instead of dubbing it over with Jack McBrayer's? They didn't dub over Shapeshifter or anything, huh? Huh? Ugh... *And now we finally get to see the elusive Handcuffinator that Oz could never produce. *Okay, so there's clearly a Canadian sign on the Niagra Falls viewing station, yet they still have O'Donahue refer to President Reagan? Does that mean he referred to Prime Minister Trudeau in the Canadian version? Do they dub it over with other country leaders depending on country/language? I'm confused now... *Om looks like he's wearing football shoulder pads under that shirt. Also, why does he think she's trash? XD badumchhh! *Why didn't they get the 80s Ms. O back into the office if they went to all the trouble to set them up in the office? I know for a fact Kaitlyn Yu would still have been young enough to play the role, I follow her on Instagram. *Again, would he still have been Abraham Lincoln in the Canadian version? Who would be the equivalent in Canadian history? Joshua? *Another note: 34 years actually means it is set in 2016. You have to count 1983 as the first year, y'know. *"You sound like everybody I've ever told this story to." WELL GEE, I WONDER WHY?!? *The whole panic scene reminds me of Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, in that they do more screaming than actually trying to get away. Hilariously terrible campy movie, if you ever get the chance to watch it. *8,192 DAVES!!! (wonder if this is where the writers got the idea from...?) *Aww, there's even a little garnish on the special plate. As we all know, Polly Graph sure knows a thing or two about quality. :D *How did they all come down separately if they fell in the chute at the same time? *ding* *Also, why does Ms. O freak out just before that? She's the one who ordered the special, c'mon. *HOW THE F(do no odd!)CK IS THERE A TREE GROWING DOWN THERE *Oh just kidding that's definitely not a tree. Gosh, I'm tired... (3:35 AM) *"I dug it myself!" "You have a lot of time on your hands." "Too much..." *Tbh I'm kinda disappointed it took this long for them to bring back Olive, Otto and Oscar...but hey, IT'S OLIVE, OTTO, AND OSCAR!!! :D :D :D SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *Haha, didn't think they'd make their grand entrance with lemons still in there mouths though XD *Waitwaitwait - when did Ms. O get the time/chance to contact them? Or did they contact her? Idek anymore *OLIVE HAS A FLANNEL AND JEAN JACKET! IDK WHY BUT I LOVE THAT SO MUCH! PLUS OTTO HAS A POLAROID DESIGN ON HIS SHIRT AAAH! *And the one time Otto manages a line in his typical higher-pitched voice is the very first time. *Why and how in odd's name did Olympia not faint here? *ding* Shame on you, writers! *Poor Olive and Otto, they're so awkward because they're kinda left out now...*sniffles* (Although tbh it's still weird seeing them back. I still can't watch an old S1 episode without feeling like they don't belong anymore.) *Wow, I can't help also feeling bewildered/disappointed in Oona for losing self-esteem that quickly. Still, nice segue into the obligatory AND REALLY GOOD inspiring speech! *Waaaaaaiiit...so Olive and Otto haven't seen Oscar since they left, until now...? #welltheregomyheadcanons #poorguys #friendshipreunionyay *The sewing kit does make sense, now that I think about it, since they probably didn't have access to new uniform capsules. And I'm glad to see another nod to his sewing abilities, nicely done. although how do you sew a badge *Love the back-to-backs in the pose! :D And also the chatter as they leave, it's a good reminder that they are excited kids, after all. *Aren't the vents normally shaped like squares? *"Doesn't it make more sense if the partners go together?" = Otis reveals how socially awkward he is. *Olive's 'let's go' is another painful reminder that Olympia and Otis don't have catchphrases :( *Otto realizes how gay he's acting and promply leaves. HEAR THAT SHIPPERS SO DON'T GO SHIPPING THEM! Or ya'know, do. Whatever floats your boat. No pun intended. *If Filip Geljo fake-danced that whole thing, he did a reeeeeeaaally good job of acting like he knew what he was doing. And yes, I did NOT expect that and DID almost burst out laughing, but I couldn't/can't because it's the middle of the night. *My favorite part was when they shoved each other's heads down, because it looks like something straight off an old vaudeville show XD (that and the sideways palm-out runs, whatever those are called) *I was so proud of myself the first time watching this because I TOTALLY CALLED that they were going to bust out the coffee, AND LO AND BEHOLD THEY DID WHEEE!!! *Haha, the caution tape on the Lab. Guess there were some things the adults just didn't know what to do with! *Okay, in spite of the quiet nighttime house, I effing lost it at Oksana's 'distraction' - both times! *Y'know, it's ironically funny how in their quest to get to Room 100, they set off a chain of events that led to their discovery and ruined the plan to use the party stuff from Room 100. #mindblownyet? *I dunno what it is, but there's something about seeing Olive running down the hallway and skidding to a stop in shock that gives me a whole wave of nostalgia every time I see that clip ^_^ *Funny, I feel like Olympia's the LAST person who would normally facepalm *And we now have final confirmation that HQ is situated underground! Yay! *We also now finally have more than just one Investigation shield! Another yay! *Why didn't Ms. O zap all those Daves while they were clustered on top of her? Would've been way faster... *Also how were they not soaked by the end of this? *Oscar brings back his 'bust that move!' line, except he says 'pull out' instead of 'bust'. #cheerleadingskillsonpoint *I'm okay with the kids looking a bit more rumpled after the fight. I really am. What I am not okay with is seeing a huge chunk of Olive's ponytail hanging out and covering her ear. It just looks wrong. *"I have a plan that is ridiculous, dangerous, and scientifically impossible. And requires a lot of teamwork." "So everything we're good at!" Why does Olive's respons terrify me a little? (Uh-oh I'm yawning, 4:18 AM) *GET ALL THE WEIRDOS!!! :D :D :D *Dr. O's scene was pure gold! (Although I feel for her patient there...) *Hey, Oona has a ponytail now! *SMOL HAMMER FTW! *Good thing that chicken wasn't a duck... *Now we know why Obfusco talks strange. Go update your headcanons and fanfictions, to quote Alpha. *OLYMPIA'S FAAAAAACE *And then Oscar barges in and ruins the dramatic march in typical Oscar fashion. That's my favorite character! *Dangit, Olive's ponytail is still short. :\ *"Buttons are making a satisfying clicking noise." I take back what I said about the cheddar, THIS is the best line! XD XD XD *Hey, this is like the scene from The Incredibles where they try to fly a trailer! *There was a news story awhile back about ships in the Mediterranean blaring Nicki Minaj from their speakers to scare off potential pirates, and that's what I thought of here. *OLIVE WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR EYES OFF THE ROAD SKY?!?!? *Olympia looks like she forgot how to dance at first XD *"Whoa...space..." ("I CAN SEE SPACE! I THINK IT'S EXPANDING!!!") *Obfusco switches to Yoda mode for a sec *So Obfusco gets a cameo, Oren and Olaf get a cameo...why doesn't Octavia get a cameo??? :( *Combined with the dramatic music beforehand, I legit thought Ms. O was gonna die o.O *BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY REFERENCE OMGGGGGGGGG I LOVE YOU WRITERS!!!!!!!!! *And of course, the beam of light goes straight for Toronto's general location *"Oh! It feels warm!" Not something you'd want to hear in an otherwise cold swimming pool... *The phonecall to Ohlm was funny enough, but the double phonecall made it hi-freaking-larious *And we have our third similarity to AMU, albeit this was an idea that I only toyed with and never actually put into the story. I thought at the time it would be too strange to make Maggie an honorary member, but now that the show did it...eh well, too late now. *"We only have kids sizes." Then why not zap it with the Flip-Floppernator? *Of course, the common Star Wars reference of hyperspace, an oldie but goodie. *Why on earth did they list the cast in order of appearance? Why not the leads first and everyone else alphabetically afterward, like they normally do? What was wrong with that? (Idk I just don't like that Olive/Otto/Oscar were near the end...) *BAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oscar's so casual about the sandwich molding over. Funniest sh(do no odd!)t ever. *Plot twist: the hand and foot belong to an actual agent trapped under the counter. Honestly that's what I thought they were going to do. *The eyesight skit is hilarious, of course. Someone needs to write a fanfiction about this...wait, hold on...*goes to write idea down real quick* *Fourth wall breakage ftw, especially by Oscar and Oona! Okay, so all in all I absolutely loved it! First time I watched this I couldn't stop silently screaming after it was done, this was so f(do no odd!)cking brilliant. Definitely lived up to all the hype, and I would keep talking except it is now 4:50 AM and I have to be awake at 8:00...ugh...goodnight, y'all... Category:Blog posts